Evil Manta
The Evil Manta is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Keyblade Wars" as Chernabog's 9th Seeker of Darkness and lord of the Atlantica Sea Magus Coven, then making his full debut in "The Journey" as a consultant barely allied to the Hellfire Organization following his release from his imprisonment in a volcano. Story Origins During the time of the Lands of Legend, the Fair Folk, which had originated in the Age of Chaos as a slave race to the Old Ones, had managed to escape their bonds to their eldritch masters and become a new civilization all to themselves, setting up their home base in the mystical island of Avalon. Thanks to the efforts of their allies, the New Gods, in their efforts to create new worlds and populate them with species to protect, the Fair Folk, first led by Queen Mab, then by King Oberon following her overthrow by his hands, experienced a population boom with the genesis of new fae species to add to their ranks in governing the worlds. The world of Atlantica, in particular, was forged by Poseidon to serve as his oceanic kingdom, with his son Triton serving as the crown prince, and the children of the old sea gods Oceanus, Nereus, and Pontus becoming their subjects. These water nymphs would soon spread from Atlantica to Atlantis and then onward to Mt. Olympus. Their kind included the Merfolk, the Naiades, the Nereides, the Oceanides, the Sirens, the Sharkanians, the Octopids, and the Telchines. One Merman in particular, the being who would one day be known as the Evil Manta, was the first and only of his kind, the Mer-Mantas, and he was first chosen by Queen Mab to serve as the Merfolk's representative within the court of Avalon. He served her loyally as did most of the other Fair Folk, but a certain event in his life was to change his destiny forever whether he liked it or not. As the Lands of Legend continued onward in ceasless time, the Manta King continued to serve the throne of Avalon with the utmost devotion, even as the Rebellion of Oberon against Mab waged onward. That all changed when he ended up falling in love with a water nymph named Drosera, who was one of the Naiads hailing from Mt. Olympus. At first they got along quite well, even confessing their love for each other around the same time Oberon took the throne of Avalon, but when the ancestor to the Sharkanian King approached her with an offer to love him instead though gifts of wealth and status, Drosera ultimately chose to leave the Manta King behind in favor of the more profitable Sharkanian. Enraged over his loss, the Manta King officialy called his permanent leave from the Oberati, and traveled back to his homeworld of Atlantica, where, after drifting for some untold amount of time beneath the sea, he ended up discovering the Dead Ocean, a secret part of the ocean shrouded in darkness that served as a gateway to the Old Ones' base of operations at the monstrous isle of R'lyeh. Only moonlight could touch the surface of the waters, and the depths were far deeper and darker than those of the Laurentian Abyss. There, the Manta King discovered a Deep One temple base, where one of the Old Ones of the sea, the Kraken, had been comissioned by Chernabog to enslave countless numbers of Fin-Folk to construct twisted replicas of Atlantean weapons of war, intended to be piloted by aquatic variations of the Pureblood Darkhearts which made up their forces. Sensing this as the perfect opportunity to get back at the worlds for leaving him to his fate, the Manta King was quick to approach the Kraken with an offer to serve Chernabog and wage war in his name for the true darkness in exchange for giving him enough dark power to make him a true threat to the seas. The Deep One priest who served as the Kraken's translator agreed to the offer and conducted a satanic ritual to transform the Manta King's appearance from his original benevolence into his current form we see him in today. Afterwards, he was given command over five different R'lyehnian war vessels, and used them, alongside a swarm of Deep Ones, to ravage poor Drosera's home sea-village off the coast of Tyre, Lebanon. But before he could capture her and deal to her the ultimate punishment for jilting him, Drosera was suddenly snatched away from the Evil Manta's clutches by the Greek Pantheon, who, after taking her to safety on Mt. Olympus, scolded her heavily for her betrayal to her former loving and, by extension because of this, creating another agent of Chernabog. It is unknown what happened to her afterwards, but the end result of Drosera's humiliation gave the Evil Manta a great amount of satisfaction, as he had come to enjoy causing pain, both physical and emotional, towards others from this whole excursion. Before Zeus and Poseidon could strike him down in a joint attack, the Manta and his minions escaped. During his time as the 9th Seeker of Darkness, he lead the Atlantica Sea Magus Coven on rampages across different water worlds connected to Atlantica and Atlantis, much to the growing frustration of the young prince Triton, who was chosen by his father to pursue after the Manta and stop him at all costs. It was during the Manta's raids that the Seeker began perfecting his trademarked method of causing war beneath the seas: using his persuasiveness and charm to spread prejudice amongst the population and letting them implode into chaos from the resulting hatred between the species. The Keyblade Wars The Journey Appearance and Personality Evil Manta is a slender manta-ray/humanoid hybrid who is muscular, thinly mustachioed (with angles sharply downward), has glowing orange eyes, plum circles under his eyes, black eyebrows, a purple upper face, lavender law, upper torso, and arms, a purple lower torso with plum abdomen, sharp black fingernails, sharp white fangs, a long black manta-ray tail, and pectoral fins (for his cape) consisting of both a black front and rose back. For most of the Little Mermaid series, Evil Manta lived up to his name, and was regarded as pure evil. He is very manipulative, even manipulating Ariel to release him from his prison in his debut. He desires power, and has wished for the trident and the Atlantican throne. Abilities Evil Manta was mostly known for his use of spreading discord amongst others either with hypnosis or with telepathy. Either way, he could easily persuade others into doing as he wanted. Coupled with that, he has the ability to use electricity with his tail, enabling him to free himself from Ariel and Flounder's net. Gallery Tridentrue Evil Manta.jpg|The Evil Manta with the stolen Trident of Poseidon Evil Manta Heart Eater Bosses.jpg|The Evil Manta marked with a Recuscant Sigil in the form of a Heart-Eater symbol - by KessieLou keystaff___leviathan___by_zidanelv60.jpg|The Leviathan Keystaff Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:The Horned King's Generals Category:The Fair Folk Category:Magic Users Category:13 Seekers of Darkness Category:The Atlantica Sea Magus Coven Category:Demons Category:Sea Creatures Category:Aquakinesis Users Category:Staff Wielders Category:Ursula & Hook's Ocean Forces